Momogaoka: Class 3D
by tsukas
Summary: Does the all-girls school near Akadou have a 3D classroom as bad as theirs? They find out that there are trouble makers in Momogaoka's 3D class, and they think they can easily meet some girls. But to their surprise, these girls are anything but willing to get with the 3D guys so easily, and there are some familiar faces that one of the boys has a history with. -Many- OCs.


After summer break had ended, no one wanted to go back to school. Especially the high schoolers at Akadou Academy. Their summer was great, even though they only went to the arcade a couple times a week, ate at local cheap restaurants, and tried hitting on girls who were way out of their leagues, but that wasn't only it. They didn't have to study (They don't study in the first place, but during the summer they aren't pushed to do it, right?), get up early in the morning, or listen to those annoying lectures by Yankumi, their teacher.

It was the first day of school after summer, and Kazama, Ogata, and their friends were all walking with each other. Of course, they were late. In fact, they weren't even trying to get to school at the time they should. Only the kids who really didn't care about school were still walking down the street to get to school at this time.

"Hey, do you think she'll get mad?" Honjo asked, scratching the back of his head.

"What? Yankumi?" Kazama grimaced. Honjo nodded, worried that she would lash out all the students who were late to class on the first day after summer break.

"Of course, but she should worry more about finding a guy to get with... Not about how late some of her students were to school," Ogata sighed.

"Haha, yeah, right!" Everyone laughed at Ogata's joke, but he was actually serious.

As they made jokes about how lame their homeroom teacher was, they forgot about their own surroundings. It was fun to be with their friends. The only reason they went to school was to see each other; to catch up with each others' lives; to strengthen their friendship.

Even Ogata cracked a smile at one of Kuraki's terrible jokes. They didn't even make sense, but friends always should laugh at each others' jokes. They soon arrived a couple of blocks near their school's gate, but in front of the close-by all-girls school, Momogaoka.

Out of the blue, a girl in a Momogaoka uniform dashed pass them. Her dark red hair swung in the wind, and it seemed to try its' best to hang onto her head. Her skirt blew in the wind, and her bag went up and down against her hips. But, she ran too fast, since her wallet fell from her skirt's pocket.

Everyone noticed, seeing that the light blue cloth wallet fell wide open on the concrete, revealing her student ID, money, and membership cards to certain places.

"Hey! You dropped your wallet!" Kazama yelled, calling after her. But it was no use, she was already near Momogaoka school grounds, running to her classroom. She was probably in the same situation as the boys, late for school, but she was actually worried about her punctuality.

Ogata picked up the pastel girly wallet and glanced at her ID, feeling a bit like a creep for looking at a girl's possession. Her ID showed her profile, and to their surprise, she was in fact attractive, like all the girls at Momogaoka, despite her unusual red hair. But they really weren't to talk about her hair, since some of them have some questionable hair styles themselves.

"Shion Himari?" Ichimura whispered, sneaking a peek at the ID card.

"She's in class 3D," Ogata stated. He then wondered if Momogaoka had a class 3D like Akadou's, full of delinquents and failures. He glanced at Momogaoka's building, which gave off a girly and innocent aura. No way school girls could ever be trouble makers. He dismissed the idea. "We should give this back. She probably really needs it," Ogata held the wallet up and everyone agreed with a determined nod.

"We're late..." Kamiya quietly chuckled, as the dinging of the school's bell went off in the distance.

* * *

"I'm here!" Himari Shion could have ran straight through the door if it wasn't solid wood. She felt stupid for having to shout that out loud just because she didn't set her alarm right. The door opened with a smack, startling all the girls of class 3D. Everyone stared at her for a slight moment with their most intimidating faces, expecting it to be some stupid teacher. But since it was just Kitsune, the frowns and scowls faded, and greetings began to get louder.

"Good morning Himari!" her classmates waved. Himari smiled and waved back. She turned her head to the back of the classroom. In the very right corner, there was a desk covered in doodles and ink from past high school girls. The person who sat in the desk was none other than Ryoko Asamiya, more commonly known as just "Ryo", class 3D's leader. Her slim legs were crossed, resting a top of the desk's face. She sat in her seat as it looked like it was going to fall backwards because of the tilting angle, but Ryo was good at balancing. She had a pink pen in her hand, and she was clicking it continuously, but the clicks didn't sound as sharp enough, and the tip wasn't coming out of the hole.

"Sorry for being late, Ryo..." Himari smiled awkwardly as she sat at the desk that was in front of Ryo's, sitting at the side instead of facing the front.

"Don't worry about it Himari! I'm sure Ryo can understand... Besides, you've never been late before," Himari looked to her side to see Sakura Asamiya, Ryo's sister. As always, Sakura had her complexion and strawberry blonde hair (Which was actually a wig, since she only wore it for fashion purposes.) glowing and shining like light reflecting off of water. You would suspect that she was a model if you ever saw her, but she was in fact a popular net idol on the internet. Her round sincere eyes made Himari relax a bit.

"I don't really care. Just be careful to set your alarm properly tonight. There's p.m. and a.m, you know..." Ryo said, her voice like a stern whisper. While she talked she turned her gaze from the pen she was examining to Himari's eyes. Himari wanted to look away from Ryo's eyes, but out of respect, she kept her stare steady. Even though she had such an enigmatic expression and soft silky voice to go with it, Ryo really could stare daggers into anyone, and her sharp tongue came in handy when defending others.

It was rule (made by the Asamiya sisters) for class 3D to have good punctuality, if they all want to graduate. Because Ryo wanted everyone to graduate, everyone promised not to be late to school too much.

Himari felt her spine tingle as she heard Ryo warn her about her alarm. How did she know? Himari set the textbooks she was pulling out of her bag onto her lap and turned her head to stare at Ryo with a mixed expression of fright and amazement.

Ryo raised her eyebrow. Himari stuttered.

"How did you know I was late because of my alarm?" she asked. Himari thought she could see the sides of Ryo's mouth go up slightly.

"An intuition, you could say," Ryo replied. 'How frightening,' all the girls around thought.

"There she goes again," Iriei Kuribayashi sighed, smiling like she heard a joke, "Ryoko, you really should stop with these intuitions... We all know you're just psychic!" Iriei made all the girls giggle in agreement at her joke, which Ryo only huffed out a small breath.

The girls of 3D could be classified as small forms of monsters. All the failures of the school who didn't care for their grades or didn't do as well or were just plain trouble makers were put into class 3D. Most of the class consisted of failing delinquents, who had committed theft, assault, underage drinking or smoking, or gambling. About 3 girls didn't understand lessons, thus being placed into class 3D. The others were just delinquents, who caused trouble in the past and weren't trusted to be placed in the other classes. The only one who wanted to be in 3D by choice was Sakura, to be with her sister.

Class started off well, with their homeroom teacher coming to class 5 minutes late because of his fright of the 3D girls. You couldn't count how many times these girls have made him leave early with tears in his eyes. While he thought he was the most unluckiest teacher in the world when they made him cry, the girls thought it was the most funniest thing to do during school hours.

But you also couldn't count how many times he was saved from the abuse by the girls by Ryo. As the known leader of class 3D, and known around the school for breaking anyone's body for ticking her off, everyone had some amount of respect for Ryo. Especially those who have been defended by her in cases of bullying. Ryo actually really has nothing better to do than to pick fights with people who think are tougher than her, but are actually weaker. Because of her reputation for beating people up and actually breaking their body parts, she was sent to class 3D, despite her astonishing grades.

Ryo was still playing with the pen, even during 2nd period. She constantly had her thumb on the end. Sometimes she even took it a part and reassembled it again. After the third time she put it back together, she looked at the pen with a frown as she pushed down on the end for the last time, hearing a sharp click, with the tip coming out of the opposite end like it was supposed to do. Her frown turned back to a straight line.

"Hey, Yukikawa. Your pen's fixed," she whispered, throwing the pen to Yukikawa, who caught it clumsily.

"Thanks Asamiya-san!" the girl gave smile and the pen clicked nicely.

Ryo only scratched the back of her head.

* * *

The guys stepped into Akadou's 3D classroom. Immediately, loud greetings called to them, asking about how their summer was, what they ate for breakfast, and all sorts of questions and greetings.

They all sat down after a quick chat with their buddies about summer vacation as soon as Yankumi came through the door.

"Good morning everyone!" Yankumi yelled, her smile beaming radiantly. Everyone looked away from her blinding smile that they thought was annoying, and began talking about random things again.

"H-Hey! You guys! I know it's the first day after summer break, but you can still talk to me about your summers, right?" she stuttered, still being ignored.

"So how can we bring this back to her?" Kamiya pointed at the blue wallet, looking around at his friends for ideas.

"I was thinking that we could go over to the Momo tennis courts at lunch, find someone from 3D, and ask for her to give it to Shion," Ogata stated, grabbing the wallet form his desk. Everyone nodded. It was pretty much the idea they were going with as soon as Ogata said 'tennis courts'. And he knew that. When they found the time, they would stop by the tennis courts to hit on girls, even though they have never gotten a girl to listen to them, once.

"Ah, so you're giving her wallet back?" Yankumi said softly from Kazama's side.

"Yeah," Kazama nodded, replying to the unknown voice, but he almost fell over when he realized she was listening to their conversation. "Geez, stop appearing like that!" he snapped.

"You're gonna give us a heart attack someday," Ogata sighed. Yankumi only chuckled.

"So, who's this girl?" she asked, stealing a seat near Ogata's desk. He tossed the wallet to her and she caught it with one hand.

Looking into it, she saw the ID card.

"Shion... Himari?" she said, learning the name. She stared at her picture, seeing that she was quite the cute girl. Her red hair made her more pretty. She wondered if it was natural or dyed. Yankumi stroked the side of her hair, wondering what she would look like with red hair. Ogata tried to hide his laughter, knowing what she was thinking. "Well, I think it would be great to hand this back to her. But no funny business with any of the girls, or I'll murder all of you with one hand. Got it?" she smiled, walking back to her desk with light little skips. They all nodded with frightful expressions, waiting for lunch break to come.

* * *

It was finally lunch time for the seniors, the most desirable time of the school day. Some of the girls still ate lunch, and some went to practice sports at their clubs.

"Ryo~chan~" Sakura sweetly sang, poking Ryo's back, who was grabbing her tennis racquet and ball. "You want some of my lunch?" Sakura held her bento up to Ryo's face. Ryo furrowed her eyebrows at the cute little character foods shaped like Sanrio characters.

"I'm going to tennis practice," Ryo said, zipping her bag and standing up.

"Oh, me too!" Kitsune Kamiguchi said, her blonde hair with red highlights bobbing up and down with her jumpy actions. Iriei was already changed into her practice outfit, and her racquet was resting on the back of her shoulders. She flashed a slight grin. Himari pulled her racquet out from her bag as well, motioning toward the door.

"Shall we get to practice?" Himari smiled, tossing her bag away.

"Yeah!" Kitsune cheered, skipping towards the door, with Iriei, Himari and Ryo following.

"Wait for me!" Sakura squealed with her teeth clenched over her chopsticks. She topped her lunchbox with its' cover and folded the cloth over it quickly and pranced over seats to catch up with her friends.

Once they were done changing, the 4 girls began to start practice, teaming up and going against each other. Sakura pouted at having to sit behind the fence of the courts so she wouldn't get hit, but she really wanted to be closer. Sakura was the only one of the girls who didn't do tennis. Instead, she was in the light music club, where she did vocals. Having her sit behind the fence made her feel like an outsider.

"Like I would get hit! Hmph! I can dodge a stupid tennis ball!" Sakura yelled, shaking her head. "I hate you R-" she stopped her ranting of nonsense when she saw 6 boys, from Akadou Academy, the boys' school near Momogaoka, hiding in the bushes, staring at the tennis courts.

* * *

The 6 class 3D boys were able to get to the tennis courts without problems, much to their relief. Now all was left to do was to scout for anyone from class 3D to come, which was going to be pretty hard. They hadn't actually thought about which girl to ask until they came to the courts. But getting the chance to see girls in short skirts hitting a ball back and forth was worth it.

They forgot about their objective, as they were already talking about which girls they would date, despite being there for only 3 minutes. Ogata stood near a shady tree. The wind was nice and they had a lot of time, so he really didn't mind them fooling around. He almost forgot about the wallet, too, but he shifted his hand in his pocket, feeling the small item and remembering why he was there. Just as he was about to turn and tell his buddies to stop being creeps and they needed to get to work and get back to class, his eyes fell onto the girl holding a pink lunchbox and chopsticks in her hands. She looked like a model, with her blonde-pinkish hair tied up with a pink ribbon, her makeup done with precision and neatness, especially for her eyeliner, and her tall, but thin, figure. Her uniform was customized, with a pink plaid tie and frilly lace along her skirt's hem, which only came up to her thighs, not that anyone was looking there... Her leggings had small designs on them, which were interesting and unusual, but looked good on her.

To her, she saw 6 boys peeping on the Momo girls while they were playing tennis. She planned to give them a mouthful of how wrong and perverted it was to peek at the girls while they didn't know, but she instead asked them who they were first.

"Who're you?" she asked, tilting her head. Everyone from the bushes looked up, hearing the girly voice. Worried expressions cast along all of the boys' faces, one by one. The all stood up from the bushes and got ready to run off. It was silence between everyone. This was quite the confusing atmosphere. They didn't reply.

"What school do you come from?" she pressed, trying to use her most frightening voice to instill terror into each of them for their seemingly perverted act, but she still looked really cute despite her efforts into making an intimidating face.

"Akadou Academy..." the boy standing at the tree said. The girl had a scowl until she looked more at Ogata. Her scowl turned to face of surprise, as if she remembered something.

"Ogata?" she whispered. Kazama, Ichimura, Honjo, Kamiya, and Kuraki all snapped their heads to the girl, then to Ogata. Their mouths dropped open, including Ogata's, but only by a couple of centimeters.

"You... You know me?" Ogata pointed to himself.

"Yeah! You're Ogata-kun!" the girl giggled, waving her hand. Everyone thought that maybe Ogata was famous for being a delinquent, and his name got around.

"I- What?" Ogata stuttered, confused why the girl knew him.

"It's me, Sakura! Asamiya Sakura!" she smiled, revealing her shiny white teeth, that went with her glowing complexion. Ogata thought about the name. He thought hard about it, and when he remembered, the memories with that name hit him hard.

"Asamiya-san," he said, looking at her face, realizing that it was the same face he knew.

"We went to junior high together! Oh, you better remember me!" she laughed. Ogata nodded.

"I do remember you," he whispered.

"Ah, you were probably confused by my hair... It wasn't blonde before, huh?" Again, Ogata nodded awkwardly. It was in fact brown when he last saw her, and she didn't look like the Sakura he knew from then at all. It seemed that there was much of a history behind those two. Ogata wasn't the type to shy away from girls. He acted much cooler than that. To break the awkwardness, Kazama started to ask if Sakura knew Himari Shion.

"Um, do you know a girl named Himari Shion?" he asked, trying his best no to sound mean. Sakura's face brightened.

"Yes, I do!" she nodded understandingly.

"Well, she dropped her wallet while she was running to school," Ogata said, taking the wallet out of his pocket. He held it in front of Sakura.

"Oh," she gave him a warm smile. "She was running late this morning. She must have been rushing and dropped it. Thank you for returning it. I'll get it to her as soon as I can," Sakura bowed, put her bento she was holding on a nearby large rock, and grabbed the wallet with both hands. She wasn't watching, so her hand touched Ogata's slightly. He pulled away fast, and tried to hide his blushing. Kazama noticed, but Sakura didn't. She smiled and nodded her head as a final thanks. It was silent once again, so Ogata found it as the time to leave.

"We're going now," he sighed, starting to walk away slowly.

"Bye! I hope we see each other soon, Ogata-kun," Sakura called after him. The words seemed to get to him, as he stopped in his tracks for a slight moment, but began walking again. Kazama waved good bye, and everyone ran to catch up with Ogata.

Sakura stood under the tree were Ogata was, holding the wallet close to her chest.

"Ogata has grown up more," she whispered, blushing slightly. She smiled softly, holding her cheek in embarrassment. She was about to squeal, but she heard footsteps coming her way, shuffling thourgh the grass. She heard her name being called.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Iriei called, appearing from behind with a worried face.

"Ah! Rie-chan!" Sakura smiled, picking up her lunch and running to meet with Iriei.

"What's that?" Iriei asked, spying the pastel wallet Sakura had in her hand.

"Oh! These boys from Akadou came by and gave me Hima's wallet! They said she dropped on the way to school," Sakura held the wallet out for Iriei to see, and yes, it was indeed Himari's wallet. Iriei gave an impressed hum.

"Hmmm... They came all the way here to return it? How sweet..." Iriei cupped her cheek and sighed.

"Yep," Sakura smiled, "And get this, one of the boys was from my old junior high school!" Iriei grinned wide.

"Oh, is he cute?" Iriei was interested in any topic about boys, since she was commonly known for her ability to manipulate guys to her liking. Even though she's very charming and pretty, she's never had an actual romantic relationship with anyone, and she's never actually met a boy worth keeping. Sakura blushed and her speech became choppy.

"I-I wouldn't- I don't think of Ogata-kun that way!" Sakura blinked rapidly and looked away. Iriei's eyes suddenly opened.

"Ogata?" Iriei voiced the name, realizing that it sounded familiar. She spun around and breathed out with exasperation. "Ryo's not gonna like this," she whispered.

"Hm? Rie?" Sakura heard some little whispers, but Iriei dismissed it.

"Nothing, Sakura..." she denied. Iriei looked over at Ryo, who was taking a sip from her water and having many girls hand her towels. A frown cast on Iriei's face.

* * *

_A/N: After watching Gokusen one day, this idea suddenly came into my head... So I just had to write about it! I hope you like the characters I made... I tried to match them with their counterpart in Akadou (which will be revealed later!) I hope the girls don't come off as overpowering. All of them have strengths, and weaknesses that could tear them a part. If anything seems out of character, I probably screwed up somewhere..._

_By the way, Iriei Kuribayashi may have a hard name to pronounce... Iriei is supposed to be said: Ee-Ree-Eh. Weird, but i thought it sounded kinda cute._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen or any of its seasons. I only own my characters that I have made, including Ryo, Sakura, Iriei, Kitsune, and Himari.  
_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
